


Leaving Town

by WaywardChild



Category: Supernatural
Genre: One Shot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:50:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1261885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardChild/pseuds/WaywardChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have been traveling with Sam and Dean. Now it's time to leave yet another town, but there are some things left to do. </p><p>The last hunts had not exactly gone as planed, your clothes where more scorched, dirty and stained than ever, most deemed unusable forever. They said you would be the one doing the shopping. So here you where… Standing like an idiot for two consecutive hours, with the bags of clothing by your side, looking periodically to the entrance for any sign of the Impala.</p><p>-Essentially an imagine/one-shot-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving Town

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, so I basically have no idea what I'm doing. I'm open to constructive criticism and advice, please comment! (Be kind…)

It was dark and the night was getting colder with each passing hour. The wind was blowing mildly, but with enough force to make chills go down your spine. Maybe you should have bought a jumper or something, since the weather was just starting to get colder. You where standing in the empty parking lot, wondering for the thousandth time where the hell they where. The last hunts had not exactly gone as planed, your clothes where more scorched, dirty and stained than ever, most deemed unusable forever. Since it was your last night in the city, the three of you had figured it would be better to buy some new ones before heading to bigger cities where malls where more crowded. The plan was good for you, but then they said you would be the one doing the shopping.

 

So here you where… Standing like an idiot for two consecutive hours, with the bags of clothing by your side, looking periodically to the entrance for any sign of the Impala. Five more minutes passed, and you gave up. You sat down on the dirty pavement and waited. And waited. And waited.

 

Half an hour later you where starting to freak out. _What if something had happened to them? Had they abandoned me, just driving away as if nothing of importance was left in this town? You had plans, didn’t you?_ You had all agreed to a schedule. Sam and Dean drop you off at the mall, they go and get the hunt finished, and come and pick you up to leave once and for all. _No… Obviously something happened to them._ Deciding they probably needed your help, you stood up and sorted the bags to make them easier to carry.

 

“Those boys can’t get anything done without getting into deep shit.” You mumbled, worriedly.

 

Just as you where about to start walking, you heard the familiar sound of the Impala’s engine, and a second later it drove into the parking lot towards where you where standing. The car halted to a stop before you, and opening the door hurriedly, you got in, throwing the bags before you. Once inside, you leaned forward into the front seats, checking both Dean and Sam. None of the two where hurt. Then you slapped both their heads, hard.

 

“Owww!” They both grunted in unison.

 

“What was that for?!” Dean objected.

 

“You two jerks left me for two hours and a half, standing on a bloody parking lot, freezing my ass on the filthy floor for nothing! I thought maybe you two had gotten deadly hurt, or that maybe you left me behind and left town! You better have some explanation…” You threatened.

 

“About that…” Dean started.

 

“We are sorry. The hunt was easy, but we got into some trouble when getting back to town” Sam explained apologetically. “Dean was driving at his usual speed, and didn’t see the cop car by the side of the road…”

 

Dean glared at Sam. “It was not my fault! You didn’t see it either.”

 

“I was not the one driving. Besides-“ But you cut Sam off.

 

“Stop it you two! All right, I get it. They are onto you now. Did the cop realize who you where? Or did you just knock him unconscious and drove off?”

 

Sam sighed. “We gave them our fake ID’s, but they didn’t buy it. They made us get in their car, but after two miles or so we managed to take the wheel, knock them out and walk back to the Impala. We left them by the car in the woods, so they will have trouble getting back to the station.” Dean said.

 

You considered letting this one slip,… “Either way, you have cell-phones… remember? Could have called.” You complained. “But, since I feel kind this night, you are forgiven. Now start the car, I’ve been in this cursed parking lot for far too long. And next time, I’m not going to be the one doing the chores at the mall.”

 

“Okay… Someone’s cranky today.” Dean mumbled while starting the engine and driving away.

 

“Dean… don’t” Sam counseled.

 

“You should listen to your brother’s wise advice.” You leaned back and took off your shoes, stretching along the backseat. “So what’s the plan now?” You asked, yawning.

 

“We are leaving town right now. We don’t know if those cops are aware of who we are, but better not risk it” Dean said. You felt alive as he drove faster and faster, the trees and houses passing by rapidly, the noise of the wheels on the road and the engine roaring in the dead silence of the night.

 

Settling against the cold window, you closed you eyes and yawned once again. “Fine by me. Wake me up when we stop again.” And with that, you fell asleep soundly.

* * *

 

Half an hour later, you where woken up when your head hit the window as the car jumped.

 

“Ouch…” you croaked. Dean was now laughing silently, since Sam was sleeping beside you in the back seat.

 

You looked quizzically at Dean through the rearview, _Sam in the backseat?_

 

“He kept slumping over the gear shift asleep, so I told him to go back there.” Dean informed you.

 

“Oh… all right.” You where now faced with the perfect opportunity. _Ask him now! Don’t chicken out…_ So you forced yourself to say: “Dean… Can I, maybe… CanIdriveforawhile?” You babbled quickly.

 

“What? I didn’t get that…”

 

You breathed in silently and, in the most innocent voice you could muster,asked “Can I drive?”

 

The car started to slow down, and once it was not moving any more, he turned around and glanced at you with a very serious face. Even though you where now considering this a very bad decision, you smiled sweetly (or at least the sweetest smile you had in stock) and hoped for the best.

 

He tried really hard not to budge down or smile, but as your expression changed into a manic smile of desperation, he lost. “Fine, fine! Get in here.”

 

You went around the car and got in the driver’s seat as Dean settled beside you. After he told you the basic rules of driving his car, and checking you really knew what you where doing, he gave you permission to turn the engine.

 

You started slowly, for Dean’s sake. But as he relaxed in his seat, you started to step on the gas. You where now speeding through the silent roads, smiling happily. You liked it when Dean drove, but actually sitting behind the wheel and having complete control of the Impala was amazing. The window was a little bit open, and as the wind blew on you face, you couldn’t help but breathe dreamily and relax.

 

After half an hour, you stopped the car on the side of the road. He had let you drive, but you didn’t want to abuse his tolerance. So when you where once again rounding the car to drive shotgun, and crossed paths with Dean, you didn’t hesitate to hug him tightly.

 

“Thank you!” You marveled. “That was un-believable! I won’t ask this of you again, I swear. I just wanted to try it once.”

 

He hugged you back, and shortly afterwards pushed you back to look at you.

 

“It doesn’t bother me to let you drive. In fact, you are one of the few people who actually drove it. Anyway, I like the way your face lights up when driving. Maybe you should do it more often.”

 

You gaped at him. “It still doesn’t mean you have my absolute permission to drive Baby whenever you want!” He warned.

 

“Of course not! Believe it or not, Dean Winchester, I once had a car of my own.” You said, both insulted and glad.

 

* * *

 

He didn’t drive for much longer, since it was almost dawn and he was falling asleep. You where looking outside through the dirty windshield.

 

When you saw the Motel sign ahead, you pointed it out to both brothers. “There! Lest rest a bit, we are too tired to go on.”

 

No one argued as Dean turned into the Motel’s parking lot, and turned off the engine. Ten minutes later, you where getting into the cheaply furnished room. There where two single bed’s and a double one. The bathroom quite big for a room as small as this one, but still reeked.

 

Dean went running to the big bed, and settled rapidly in it.

 

“I call this one!” He shouted, muffled by the pillow under his head.

 

“Of course you do… Old people should get comfortable, with all their weak bones and muscle pains. Besides, you’ll be closer to the bathroom…” You winked at him, as he glared coldly at you. Sam laughed while closing the door.

 

“I’m taking a shower…” Sam said.

 

Since it was still dark, you figured sleeping would be easier. You got into the cold bed as Dean did the same. It was like heaven, the fresh sheets, the soft pillow and hard mattress.

 

“Oh my god…” You gasped while stretching.

 

“I know.” Dean agreed with you, but almost already sleeping.

 

Some time later you where all sleeping soundly.


End file.
